Frustration, quand tu nous tiens
by Milunais
Summary: Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être à fond dans ses études et profiter de notre temps libre pour faire la fête et profiter des autres ? Sûrement pas Hermione Granger. Une chose est certaine, si un jour on nous avait dit qu'on verrait une Hermione en manque de Sexe, nous aurions fait enfermer cette personne dans les bas fonds de Sainte-Mangouste.


Voici donc mon second OS ! Autant vous dire qu'il n'était pas du tout prévu mais... une amie et son esprit tordu me l'ont inspiré. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur mon autre OS, je tâcherais de vous répondre ce week-end !

La dédicace ne sera pas longue puisqu'elle reprend les mêmes personnes que précédemment.

Un gros merci à Aline, parce que c'est grâce à notre Citropassion que cet OS est né !

Lorine, tu ne faisais pas partie de la précédente dédicace mais te voici. C'est grâce à toi en partie que j'écris, tu sais me supporter et notre collocation est du tonnerre. Notre ferme ne fait que prospérer et bientôt nous aurons une armée de minions \o/ (Qui a dit que je n'étais pas normale ? :o)

Encore une fois, merci à ma jumelle d'initiale, fille par intérim et correctrice de choc. Marie 3

**Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling !**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas à l'heure actuelle si elle était frustrée ou… Non ! Elle était frustrée ! Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant mais elle devait trouver une solution à son "problème". Elle rangea avec hâte ses affaires dans son sac et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Elle regarda l'emploi du temps des 7ème année de Serpentard qu'elle avait en main et fut rassurée. Ils n'avaient pas cours. Et la personne qu'elle voulait voir ne pouvait être que dans sa salle commune à une telle heure.

Elle descendit rapidement jusqu'aux cachots sans faire attention aux regards qu'on lui jetait. Une Gryffondor en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on en voyait. Elle frappa quelques coups brefs sur la tapisserie et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un premier année vienne lui ouvrir.

"Pansy Parkinson.

- Tu lui veux quoi à Pansy ? demanda le jeune élève insolemment.

- Ça te regarde ? Non, je ne pense pas. Alors Pansy, elle est là oui ou non ? S'impatienta la rouge et or.

- Entre."

Elle ne se fit pas prier et le bouscula alors qu'il refermait l'entrée. Le peu de monde présent dans la salle commune se tourna vers elle, un regard étonné plaqué sur le visage.

"Le dortoir de Parkinson ? Demanda Hermione à l'assemblée.

- Le couloir de gauche, au fond à droite, lui répondit une petite blonde."

Ni une ni deux, elle courait presque pour se rendre à sa destination tant attendue. Elle toqua à ladite porte et lorsqu'elle entendit un "Entrez" elle pénétra dans la chambre. Pour son malheur, Pansy n'était pas seule mais accompagnée de toutes ses camarades de chambrée.

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Et comment es-tu entrée ?

- Un premier année m'a ouvert, j'ai été un peu brutal avec lui et voilà !

- Et le motif de ta visite ? Demanda Milicent.

- J'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

- Hermione ! S'exclama Daphnée. Assieds-toi et reprend ton souffle.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Hermione Granger dans cet état, éluda Flora.

- Flora Carrow ! Ce n'est pas en me disant ce genre de chose que je vais me calmer."

Elle pleurait maintenant alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu exposer son problème aux jeunes femmes qu'elle était venue déranger. Après avoir séché ses larmes qui n'avait pas lieu d'être elle releva la tête et regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes femmes.

"Je… je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça en fait… je… j'ai besoin de votre aide mais… vous allez vous moquer.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! S'exclama Daphné, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ne me dit pas que… Hermione ! Rigola Pansy.

- Oh ça va, hein ! J'y suis pour rien moi, rumina-t-elle.

- Ah ah ! C'est trop bien ! Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais plus t'en passer après !

- Vous allez nous expliquer, oui ? S'exclama Flora.

- Hermione est en manque, elle est frustrée ! Ah ah ! Si on m'avait dit ça un jour !"

La Gryffondor se renfrogna et marmonna pour elle même à quel point elle détestait Pansy dans les moments comme ça. Elle releva la tête et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Flora, Milicent et Daphné. C'était jouissif. Raaah ! Elle devait arrêter. Et Pansy continuait de rire, maintenant allongée sur son lit.

"Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite de rire Pansy, je pourrais raconter des choses très embarrassantes dans votre salle commune, menaça Hermione.

- Je sais que tu n'oserais pas Hermione…

- On parie ?

- Je serais toi Pansy, je ne dirais rien, tu sais à quel point Hermione peut être dangereuse, rigola Daphnée.

- Oui mais j'ai encore mieux !

- Mais dites nous. Oui Hermione tu es frustrée, mais en quoi on peut t'aider ? Désolée de te le dire mais je suis toujours mieux avec des mecs tu sais, plaisanta Flora.

- La question n'est pas en quoi pouvons nous l'aider mais qui peut l'aider, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

- Écoute Pansy, c'était une erreur avec lui, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis frustrée que j'ai forcément envie de coucher encore avec lui. Ça compliquerait tout et puis… non c'était une erreur !"

Pansy gardait son sourire en coin ce qui était très mauvais signe. Daphnée ne comprenait rien, tout comme Milicent et Flora essayait de réfléchir quand soudain elle se stoppa en ouvrant en grand la bouche.

"Tu… tu… tu as couché avec LUI ?! Hurla-t-elle presque.

- Chuuuut Flora, doucement. Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Il n'est pas difficile d'additionner deux et deux tu sais. J'ai surpris une conversation un jour mais je ne savais pas que c'était de toi qu'il parlait.

- Allooooo ! On est toujours là. On nous explique ? Se plaignit Daphnée.

- Oui Daph'. Je… j'ai couché avec Drago."

.

.

"Putain Drago ! Tu deviens invivable ! Ce n'est plus possible là, faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose !

- Fous-moi la paix Blaise !

- Blaise a raison pour une fois, rétorqua Théodore.

- J'ai toujours raison moi ! Je suis la voix de la sagesse, la pureté incarnée, le dieu…

- Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée Blaise, merci. Écoutez les gars. Je m'en veux, vous imaginez même pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir profiter d'elle alors qu'elle avait bu. Je… il faut que j'aille la voir."

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle commune, cherchant Pansy du regard. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait savoir où pouvait se trouver Granger à cette heure ci, même si le premier lieu qui lui venait à l'esprit était la bibliothèque.

"Hé toi ! T'as pas vu Pansy ?

- Encore ! D'abord Granger et maintenant toi. Vous cherchez quoi, un plan à trois ?

- Je t'ai posé une question il me semble ! Répliqua sèchement Drago.

- Dans son dortoir."

Sans un remerciement, il se rendit dans le dortoir de son amie mais n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte.

"Oui Daph'. Je… j'ai couché avec Drago."

Il stoppa net son geste et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter ce qu'elles étaient en train de dire. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle leur parle de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Tu as couché avec Drago ? On parle bien de Drago Malefoy, hein ?

- Oui Daph', tu en connais beaucoup des Drago toi ? Demanda Pansy.

- Non mais c'est juste que c'est surprenant ! Et c'est arrivé comment ? Quand ? Où ? C'était comment ? S'excita Flora.

- C'était à la soirée dans votre salle commune, on avait un peu trop bu et voilà c'est arrivé. On a pas fait très original vous savez, la chambre c'était très bien et dans l'état dans lequel on était, je suis presque sûre qu'il ne s'en souvient plus, rigola Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à "Comment c'était" ! S'exclama Daphnée encore sous le choc.

- A toi avis Daph', si elle a envie de recommencer c'était comment, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Pansy.

- Héééé ! J'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de recommencer !

- Tu le penses tellement fort qu'on est capable de le deviner. Et puis tu es en manque, ça veut tout dire. C'était si bien que ça ? Interrogea Milicent

- C'est du domaine du privé ça, je vous signale !

- Diiis nous ! Supplièrent à l'unisson les quatre Serpentard.

- C'était parfait, ça vous va ? Même plus, je ne saurais même pas mettre de mot là dessus. Disons que c'était magique. Je… Raaaah ! Je vous déteste ! Cria Hermione sous les rires de ses amies."

"Moi au contraire je ne les déteste pas Granger, je suis même assez content qu'elles t'aient posé toutes ces questions, s'exclama Drago en ouvrant finalement la porte."

Hermione était dos à la porte, les mains sur les hanches. Pansy, Millicent, Daphnée et Flora étaient face à lui et ne savaient plus quoi dire. Il s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de porte.

"Je vais poser une question complètement idiote les filles mais rassurez moi, ce n'est pas Drago qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre ?

- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, s'excusa Milicent alors que Flora, Pansy et Daphnée la suivaient à l'extérieur."

Hermione attendit que les filles sortent pour s'avancer vers le lit de Pansy et s'asseoir face à Drago.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Depuis le moment où tu as dit à Daphnée qu'on avait couché ensemble.

- Ah.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il. Je t'ai connu plus loquace.

- Tu venais faire quoi ici ? Sauter une fille ?

- Jalouse en plus…

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! J'énonce simplement la vérité.

- Je venais demander à Pansy où tu pouvais te trouver. Je devais te parler.

- Et de quoi ?

- De ce qu'il s'est passé. Je m'en veux tu sais.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à passer au dessus de tes petits a priori n'est-ce pas ? Il t'est inconcevable d'admettre que tu as couché avec moi et que, si j'en juge par mes souvenirs, tu as, par la même occasion, aimé ça ! Je suis trop stupide.

- HERMIONE ! Écoute moi bordel ! Je m'en veux parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir abusé de toi ! Tu avais bu et moi aussi et… je ne sais pas, on n'était pas dans nos états normaux et voilà.

- Ah.

- Mais réagis bordel ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Renchérit-elle. Je te pardonne Drago, oublions tous ce qui s'est passé et repartons à zéro ? Non désolée très peu pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas oublier et tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie et que j'en rêvais depuis tellement de temps ! Voilà pourquoi. On n'a pas fait les choses dans le bon ordre c'est sûr mais bordel, arrête de regretter !"

Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Les aveux de la brunette étaient des plus surprenants. Il avait même peur de comprendre. La jeune Gryffondor était toujours postée face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Ses joues légèrement rosées par l'énervement ne lui donnait que plus de charme.

"Je… euh…

- Je t'ai connu plus loquace, Dit-elle en reprenant ses mots."

Pour toute réponse, il franchit l'espace les séparant et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser d'abord timide auquel elle ne répondit pas, trop étonné par ce geste.

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça. Excuse-moi…

- C'est moi qui suis désolée Drago."

Chacun s'excusait mais au final, aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi l'autre le faisait. Hermione laissa échapper un rire et attrapa la main de Drago.

"Emmène moi dans ta chambre, lui murmura-t-elle."

Elle même n'en revenait pas de son audace. Au fond d'elle, elle en avait une envie folle mais elle avait peur que ça soit trop rapide ou qu'il lui refuse cette requête. Elle le regarda et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle le vit afficher son sempiternel sourire en coin.

"Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça Miss Granger, rigola-t-il.

- Mais qui vous dit Monsieur Malefoy que j'avais une idée derrière la tête ? Je voulais seulement qu'on soit au calme pour discuter !

- T'es pas drôle dans ces cas là. Aller viens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Attend, on va traverser ta salle commune ! On n'aura qu'à faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là."

Elle lui attrapa la main et il la tira à l'extérieur. Elle rigola face à son geste et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la salle commune, ils rigolaient ensemble. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les regards qui étaient figés sur eux. Hermione lâcha la main du jeune homme et lui tapa légèrement l'épaule et il rigola de plus belle. Décidément, cette relation était des plus étranges.

.

.

"Vous pensez qu'ils font quoi ? Interrogea Pansy.

- Elle a dû lui sauter dessus depuis le temps si j'en crois ce que vous nous avez dit, rigola Blaise.

- C'est quand même bizarre depuis qu'on se côtoie tous, vous trouvez pas ? Interrogea Milicent.

- Ça n'a jamais été commun de voir des Serpentard et des Gryffondor s'entendre donc au point où on en est, plus rien ne m'étonne ! Répondit Flora."

Ils furent aussitôt coupés par les rires d'Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans le dortoir. Ils se stoppèrent nets lorsqu'ils virent tous les regards converger vers eux.

"Et ben, ce fut rapide ! Plaisanta Daphnée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Demanda Drago.

- Nous discutions de vous ! On lançait des paris pour savoir combien de temps il avait fallu à Hermione pour te sauter dessus, dit Pansy en essayant d'être sérieuse. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- On voulait pas rester dans votre dortoir les filles alors on est venu ici pour discuter… répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ahem… discuter. Mais bien sûr ! On va vous laissez dans ce cas et surtout, faites voler les vêtements !"

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard et sortirent afin de laisser Drago et Hermione seuls. La jeune femme était maintenant embarrassée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans la chambre du jeune homme.

"Je peux te poser une question Hermione ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ?

- Je ne sais pas."

Le silence revint aussitôt. Drago s'installa sur son lit et s'y allongea. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration de la jeune fille qui était restée debout dans la chambre. Il ouvrit ses bras pour l'inviter à y venir et il crut qu'elle ne le rejoindrait jamais. Ce fut au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, qu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et un poids se caler contre lui. Il sentit les cheveux de la lionne lui caresser le visage lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Il referma son étreinte et lui caressa lentement le dos. Il la sentit frissonner sous son contact et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Ça te fait rire je suppose ? S'enquit-elle.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me plaît l'effet que je te fais.

- Et qui te dis que tu me fais de l'effet et que c'est pas seulement un frisson parce que j'ai froid ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et put remarquer le sourire qu'il arborait. Elle avait presque envie de bouder mais lorsqu'il baissa son regard vers elle, tous ses sentiments s'envolèrent pour laisser place à l'envie. L'envie mais pas que. C'était un mélange étrange entre l'envie et le désir. Deux choses qui, selon elle, étaient différentes.

"Embrasse moi, murmura-t-elle."

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et céda à sa demande. Il l'embrassa légèrement comme précédemment mais rien de plus. Il avait peur qu'elle ne réponde pas comme dans le dortoir des filles. Pourtant elle passa de suite ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher plus d'elle, se mit plus confortablement au dessus de lui et l'embrassa plus fougueusement. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et les passa doucement sous son tee-shirt caressant sa peau déjà brûlante.

Un gémissement s'échappa entre les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'il lui retirait son chemisier. Elle détacha ses lèvres du blond, lèvres qu'elle fit glisser le long de de sa mâchoire pour s'arrêter dans son cou, mordant et suçotant légèrement la peau. Elle ondula du bassin outrageusement contre son érection, lui arrachant un soupir.

"Tu es une peste, chuchota-t-il

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton."

Il se releva et prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, les mordant pour lui signifier qu'elle était à lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa d'un coup de main son soutien-gorge, laissant apparaître à sa vue une poitrine laiteuse, pointant de désir. Il retourna la situation pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Prise par surprise, elle poussa un petit cri d'indignation faisant rire l'homme à ses côtés. De ses petites mains, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et caressa lentement son torse imberbe, le parsemant par-ci par-là de baisers brûlants. Sous elle, elle sentait encore plus l'érection de son partenaire alors qu'elle descendait vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses cheveux, elle fit descendre lentement son pantalon, prenant le temps de passer sa main sur la bosse très présente.

Il gémit de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains chaudes d'Hermione se poser sur lui, le tenant d'une main experte. Elle commença de légers mouvements, le faisant languir et alors qu'il lui demandait d'accélérer, elle fit tout le contraire.

"Hermione… grogna-t-il.

- Chuuut…"

Elle recommença son manège, lentement, mais fut trop rapidement à son goût stoppée. Drago la redressa et l'embrassa, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il l'embrassa avec passion, mêlant sa langue à celle de la lionne pour un baiser fiévreux. Il lui retira sa jupe et passa sa main sur sa culotte déjà bien humide. Un frisson la parcourut entièrement et elle soupira alors qu'il entra un doigt en elle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était entièrement nue devant lui tellement ce qu'elle ressentait était intense.

Elle ondula du bassin et lorsqu'il plongea un deuxième doigt en elle, ce fut comme une explosion de mille saveurs en son for intérieur. Elle le supplia presque d'arrêter et il s'exécuta aussitôt. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et la pénétra d'un coup de rein habile. C'était encore mieux que leur première fois ensemble. Ils étaient maîtres de leurs mouvements et leurs sentiments n'étaient en rien altérés par l'alcool. Ils gémissaient de concert et lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et l'embrassa de quelques baisers brûlants dans le cou.

En un dernier coup de rein, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et gémirent d'une même voix. Il s'écroula sur elle et roula sur le côté afin de ne pas l'écraser. Après un léger baiser sur son front, Drago remonta les couvertures sur eux et la prit dans ses bras. Son souffle était rapide, son ventre était prit de spasme. Il voulait lui parler mais avait peur de ce qu'elle lui répondrait.

"Hermione ? Murmura-t-il.

- Hum hum ?

- Je… tu ne regrettes pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Pas le moins du monde. Par contre si tu veux bien, je vais dormir maintenant.

- Mais, on a cours dans 10 minutes, tu sais !

- Et alors ? Les profs m'adorent, je n'aurais qu'à aller voir l'infirmière pour avoir un mot et… on aura qu'à dire que tu t'occupais de moi, répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, rigola-t-il.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi."

Il posa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres et elle s'allongea la tête sur son torse, ses cheveux lui frôlant le visage. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu y rester pour toujours.

.

.

Elle regardait encore l'heure. Ils allaient finir par être en retard s'ils ne se décidaient pas à descendre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et vit qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient décidés à aller les voir alors c'est elle qui se leva, se rendant dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr et entra sans hésiter dans la chambre.

"C'est quand vous vou…"

La vision qu'elle avait la stoppa immédiatement. Sous les yeux de Pansy, se trouvaient Drago et Hermione enlacés et profondément endormis. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. C'est pourquoi, pour être sûre de pouvoir leur faire du chantage, elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un appareil photo et immortalisa le moment.


End file.
